Kaiu Kuma
Kaiu Kuma was the son of Kaiu Kenru and the half brother of Iuchi Katamari, who was born out of wedlock to an Iuchi. Emerald Magistrate Kuma an Emerald Magistrate assigned to the village of Kakita Bogu. Four Winds, p. 104 Iuchi Katamari When Katamari came looking for his father after the death of his mother he found that Kenru had already died. Seeking out Kuma he thought to punish his half brother for his dishonor. Katamari found that Kuma would not fight him, this shocked Katamari, and he lost his anger realizing that he would do to his half brother what others had done to his mother. Kuma offered Katamari a position as his yoriki. Blood Brothers, Part II, by Rich Wulf Married The father of Kuma made some armor for Kitsu Juri's son that saved his life during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Juri was grateful, and promised the hand of his granddaughter for the life of his son. Kuma inherited his father's reward and married Kitsu Sui, who became Kaiu Sui. Iuchiban Mohai Katamari, Kuma, Sui, and Seppun Saito were haunting a bandit gang for months. In 1165 they encountered and murdered several bandits who were attacking an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Genjiko. Sui, who had been trained in the Kitsu Tombs being able to sense and commune with any ancestor spirit, was told by the soul of one of the dead bandits that they had found the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban and delivered it to his master, the Bloodspeaker Mohai. Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf Talking with his ancestor Kuma was the descendant of Kaiu Gineza, the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban. The location was well hidden, forgotten by all save a few - but Gineza remembered, even beyond the veil of death. When Sui called out Gineza's spirit, told him how serious the threat to the Empire was, Gineza suffused his being, joined his memories with Kuma's ones, and the Kaiu knew where the Tomb was. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tomb of Iuchiban When they reached the Tomb, the Emerald Magistrates who guarded it were already dead, murdered by Mohai. Sui convinced the group to enter the Tomb to face Iuchiban with the aid of the spirits who dwelled there. Gineza's spirit guided the inside avoiding all the traps he built and set centuries ago. Inside the Tomb each of them were separated and tempted by the Bloodspeaker. Iuchiban told him his wife had commited adultery with Kamatari, but Kuma did not believe it. When the images and voices disappeared they were all together. Katamari told Kuma he had been with another prisoner called Adisabah, who was a Rakshasa, and had helped him to protect his mind from Iuchiban powers. Betrayal Genjiko ordered Mohai to kill Katamari, and the bloodspeaker appeared from shadows and struck him down. Saito cut the throat of Sui, and was healed by Genjiko after Kuma made a bargain with her. Genjiko offered the freedom to Iuchiban if he accepted their terms, and revealed as Shahai. She would free Iuchiban, if the Heartless would help her make Daigotsu whole again. Death Kuma was whispered by Adisabah, and he saw how Iuchiban and Shahai played a game of deceit, who was won by the Heartless, who became free, using his servant's soul, Yajinden. Kuma, Katamari and Sui rushed at that moment to escape from him. They found Adisabah himself who healed completely Sui. The Tomb began to collapse, and Iuchiban faced the group. Kuma's soul was out of his body, which was occupied by Yajinden's soul. Kuma was death. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf After Death Yajinden seized Katamari, to kill him. Sui used the Kuma's spirit to empower Katamari but died in the process. Katamari took Yajinden away, and with the magic of the Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah, departed magically with the Rakasha. Kuma Questioned Saito revealed to Kuma as Seppun Jin, and the bloodspeaker were questioning Kumi's soul and made him to remember. Jin sought to know more about the other prisoner, Adisabah. Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates